Twilight The Winter Dance
by Mystery Girl 01
Summary: A perfect night turns into Jacob kidnapping Bella Edward must fight to reclaim her But who will win? Is the cullen family going to lose their brother and son or will the Pack lose their greatest fighter? It's the final battle for Bella's love Who will win
1. Shopping

**Shopping**

I stood at the trade counter watching the clock not paying the slightest bit of attention to a group of elderly hikers milling around by the camping chairs, although I did noticed they all seemed to be bald with beards, even the women…

That clocks going deliberately slow it can't really still be 3 minutes till the end of my shift.

2 minutes the hikers left.

1 minute my eyes were stinging from staring unblinkingly at the clock

HONK! HONK! YES!!! They finally here.

"Alice is here Mrs Newton, can I finish now?"

"Shore Bella have a good night."

Hurtling out the shop I spotted Alice Bright Yellow porch with the roof down parked across the street. Actually it seemed everyone had spotted it, with its music blaring but I don't think that was the reason for all the male eyes glued to it I think it was more the two gorgeous girls sat in the front. Even the Cullen's have been living in Forks of A number of years now nobody seemed to be getting over the shock of there beauty it still amazed me and I spent all my time with them! You would think I would be over it by now.

"Bella hurry its time we hit the shops" Rosaline was so much nicer to me since we first met now it's like how it is between me and Alice closer than sisters.

"Yer Bella my credit card's getting with drawl symptoms" Alice laughed

I climbing in I said "sorry girls lets go"

Zooming off down the high street we started singing along to the CD.

A matter of minutes later we were in Portland (normally it would take an hour but with Alice's driving and her predictions of car accidents and road blocks it was a lot quicker.)

"OK you two lets shop till Bella drops!" Alice chimed out practically dancing out of the car with the prospect of shopping. Even I was exited we were her for a very special reason the winter ball at school, yes I wasn't that happy when Edward announced that we were going but I've really come round to the idea.

"OK how much do you recon were going to spend" smiled Rosaline linking in with mine and Alice's arms.

"Heaps" I said laughing

"Hey your finally turning in to a Cullen Bella and not sulking at the thought of spending money" giggled Rosaline.

I grinned sheepishly thinking of the oath I had given Edward to spend well more than necessary on the dress and anything else, it was quite hard to make but now I was pleased at thought of not having to hold back at the price. May be Rose was right I was becoming more like a Cullen, it must be rubbing off on me.

"Believe me any one working on commission in there today will be able to retire on what we're going to be spending!"

"We believe you" Rosaline and me chorused as we walked though the giant crystal door ways to the Broken Crystal Shopping Centre. The place was gleaming, quite literally, the in tier place was made of glass, glass seats, glass walls, glass glass glass. We could only come on a cloudy day due to the fact Alice and Rosaline skin would attract attention from the sunlight light pouring in though the glass roof.


	2. My Dress

Alice paused, and then grabbed us both dragging us further in to the centre.

"Good evening ladies" sang the assistant coming over to us as we entered the scissors sisters dress shop. "What can I do for you?"

"Where here for ball dresses something, blue for my sister Bella, something red for my other sister Rosaline" Alice spoke formally, gesturing to each of us as she spoke our names "and something orange for myself."

"Well step right this way Miss" smiled the Lady taking us in to the dressing rooms.

I had never been to a shop like it, it must be a regular for Alice and Rosaline because they where treated like old friends, they took our measurements and brought out fabrics and designs. We sifted though them pointing out pieces we liked colours that worked well. It knew why Alice had asked for me to be in blue, Edward's favourite on me, but the blues that were there were gorgeous bright exotic blues, tranquil turquoises and pretty periwinkle blues.

Other two hours later we left the shop, the girls had collected up our ideas and drawn out a design once we had made any changes we wished they grabbed there machines and told us to come back in 2 hours. I had to admit I was thrilled at the thought of mine I had gone for long periwinkle blue ruffled at the top but still showing a little cleavage, it sparked to with small sequins spiralling across the body. It also came down low at the back, at little to much for me but Alice insisted.

Alice then complained loudly about mine and Rosaline's winter wardrobe being too old fashioned, so she towed us round shop after shop getting what felt thousands of outfits each. I was sure I'd spent more than I had in my life because of course they all were designer. This _was_ Alice I reminded myself. In what felt like know time we were back at Scissors Sisters. I nearly fainted when they took mine out. It was Beautiful.

"I can't wear this!" I whispered to Rosaline "I'll make it look ugly"

She laughed and we both hurried in to the cubicles that Alice was already in.

I walked out of the cubical to gasps of Bella murmured Rosaline along with the staff, Alice smiled proudly. I had to admit, I looked good. I fact you could see the beauty that Edward claims he saw in me everyday. Alice dressed in a short ruffed orange number and Rosaline in a red gown with low neck and slit up the side were breath taking but for the first time I was pleased to me and not them.


	3. Missing Edward

**Getting ready**

I slipped in to my silk pjs thinking longingly of Edwards cool arms round me. The boys had been out hunting when we got back from the shopping trip so I hadn't seen Edward since the morning; the worst was I didn't know how long I would have to wait till I could see him again.

I pulled my hair out of its ruff ponytail and let it fall in waves down my back. I checked my mobile for the hundredth time, Edward hadn't left any message. Where was he?

I went in to my room and turned my light of, climbing in to bed I comforted myself with the thought that I would see Edward tomorrow at school. I turned on to my side sighing I wasn't use to the bed being this empty.

Cool hands wrapped round my hips, Edward rested his head on my shoulder, pressing his body in to my back.

"Did you miss me?" he murmured blowing his sweet scent over me.

"Only utterly and completely." I whispered turning to kiss his lips lightly. He smiled against my lips. Running his nose from my ear down to my collar bone he kissed me delicately.

"How was your shopping trip?" His hands tracing patterns across my skin.

"Good" I breathed actually meaning it "I spent enough to buy a mansion on the dress."

"That's my girl." He smiled I twisted my body round so I could run my hand down his chest. He gave a low moan and started kissing my neck. His hand running up and down my thigh. I pulled his lips to mine and attacked them. He chuckled when I finally broke away for air.

"I think I bring out the worst in you Isabella Swan."  
"Your presence intoxicates me." I laughed wrapping my arms round his neck. Edward rolled so I was on top of him laying my head on his chest I drifted in to sleep.

*

Our new English teacher drowned on and on. Nobody was paying attention, we were all staring at the clock waiting, waiting, waiting. Some people were secretly slipping things in to bags ready for the big escape. I glanced at Alice next to me she was hovering a foot above her seat! DRRING!!!!! Went the bell. I burst out laughing at Alice, she just smiled grabbed me and pulled me so quickly from the room I had to gasp for breath.

"Oh Edward not now" she muttered frowning as her brother glided though the crowds towards us "I'm on a tight schedule!"

"So?" he smirked "You're taking her from me for 3 hours! I need something to keep me going."

Still grinning he pushed me against the wall. Kissing me hard, he parted my lips so his cool breath swept in to me knocking my legs from beneath me. His arm circled round me waist, the other clutching my head to his. My hands were tracing his face. Edward was right I wouldn't see him for 3 hours I needed something to satisfy me till then. He broke of to let me breath. His lips explored my neck as I gasped for air.

"I'll see you soon." He said pressing his lips to mine.

"Don't be late" I murmured against him.

He laughed "As if I would make the time between us any longer than it will be." He sighed and turned to Alice "Look after her"

"Yes yes I'll look after her. Come on Bella we meeting Rosalie by her car."

I looked back at Edward, as Alice pulled me though the crowds, he blow me a kiss and was blocked from view by the crowd.

*

"Ok you too I can see how where all going to look but it's going too be a struggle to be ready by six thirty."

"Alice we have three hours!" I said wondering what she had planned that we were going to find hard to fit in to three hours! Alice glared at me so I shut up

"Right this will only work if you listen and follow my every instruction."

"Why dose she have to make it sound like an army camp" Rosalie whispered to me, I snorted, Alice ignored me.

"Come on upstairs in my bathroom everything's waiting."

We scurried up the stairs when my phone vibrated Alice muttered something I couldn't hear. I had had a text.

_Mising u alredy sexy_

_E _

_xxx3xxx_

I smiled and Rosalie went ohhor next to me.

"Don't text back Bella he's going to text every 10 minuets and we haven't got time for you to be texting. I fact your probably better turning your phone off it's to much of a distraction." Alice reeled off Pulling us both in to her bathroom.

"Don't turn it of see if he does text back every 10 minutes." Rosalie hissed

He did.


	4. The Dance

**The Dance **

All three of us stood at the mirrors lining Alice's bathroom wall, taking in our appearance.

"Wow" I said my eyes glued to my reflection.

"Yer" said a shocked Rosalie at my side she too was staring at her self.

"Come on the boys are here." Chirruped Alice flapping us out the room.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were waiting at the bottom of the stairs all three looking relaxed in matching dinner jackets. They looked up as we came down the stairs. Edwards's eyes found mine as we floated down towards them. His eyes were burning with what was unmistakably love… I couldn't see anything but him. Our own private world. Even though the jacket and shirt he wore you could make out his muscular arms and perfect body. His hands were on my waist as he held me close.

"Your… amazing." He said his eyes roaming over my body, taking me all in, lingering on my cleavage. I smiled; Edward was a gentleman but still a guy.

We walked out to the drive way where 3 long black stretched limos were waiting for us I turned to Edward.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked smiling.

"Because you know me to well." He mused using my favourite half smile of his.

"Have a great time" Esme sang to us all as she stood at the top of the steps arm in arm with Carlisle.

Edward handed me into one of the limo and climbed in next to me shutting the door.

I watched as Carlisle and Esme waved us off, I turned to find Edward closer than I realised.

"It should be made illegal for anyone to look as beautiful as you do tonight." He breathed, leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered against his lips.

"I ask for nothing less." He said stroking my cheek. I brought my arms up around his straining myself to him. Edward broke to allow me to breath. But he didn't stop his lips pressed against the hollow below my ear. After I'd gasped a lung full of air he moved back to my mouth, cupping my face in one hand the other slid down my back pressing at the exposed skin there. Our lips moved in time together the coolness of him seeped though my skin, but it wasn't uncomfortable it was exhilarating… A low moan ripped though Edward's chest as I gently licked his lower lip. Edward pulled away his eyes swimming in love.

"Why do we have to go here now?" he moaned

"Well we'll just have to leave early than planned." I said running my tongue over my teeth.

"Looks like I've got two problems tonight." Sighed Edward helping me out of the limo "One to resist your beauty and two… not to rip the other guys throats out!"

I laughed "well it's a good thing you've got years of patience from waiting for me."

"Bella all them times you won't stood by me looking gorgeous… can't one boy not think of you, themselves and a bed?" He asked look harshly at some of the nearest couples.

I giggled again.

He smiled down at me "Come on you, lets get in side."

We walked in to the hall and I gasped the room was filled with artificial frost and snow, hung up all around was balls of blue and silver the whole affect was magical. Crowds of people were on the dance floor swaying to a slow rhythm.

"Shall we?" asked Edward pulling me on to the dance floor.

The music seemed to swell inside me I looked up in to Edward's eyes as we glided round the room. Just like before it was like no one else was there just me and him. All I could feel was Edwards arm round my waist and his cool body leading me.

It took me a while to realise I hadn't put a foot wrong. When I let go of my worries of dancing and just let the music (and Edward) take me I could dance really well. I smiled to myself and glanced up at Edward his eyes were glowing. Before I knew it, it was the end of the song. I had been so hypnotized by his eyes I didn't realise how much time was passing.

Edward led me outside, the garden was filled with blue and white lights making the night light up underneath the stars.

"May I ask how on earth did you become such an amazing dancer?"

I laughed at Edward's question.

"I have no idea!"

"I always knew your where a graceful mover" he said stroking my hair.

"Liar." I said but smiled up at him all the same.

"You must be thirsty I don't think Alice gave you time to eat and drink whilst she trance formed you"

"As usual you are correct"

He laughed "wait there" he said and disappeared inside.

I sat there admiring the stars. They look so much like Edward's eyes when I came down the stairs today.

Snap!

I spun round looking for the source of the sound, may be a couple coming outside for some privacy.

No. I was far far from wrong.

Three wolves jumped out of the dankness at me. The russet coloured one Jacob pulled on to his back I cried out for him to stop. But soon we were by a human Sam.

"It's for your own good Bella!" Sam said and Jacob pinning me down so I couldn't move Sam gagged me and placed the blindfold on my head.

I tied to scream out for Edward but the material was too thick. All I could was fur as I was carried further and further away…

**WOW bet you didn't see that one coming were going to rewind a bit and see Edward's view of his dance with Bella and how he reacts when he comes back out.**

**Please review! **


	5. Panic

**Helpless**

**EPOV**

I walked back inside, still thinking of how graceful she was dancing. I could still feel her in my arms with my hand pressed against the small of her back, I loved that she had got a dress that allowed me to do that, she looked so elegant and adorable tonight.

I sighed as I made my way to the drinks on the table, barely noticing anything. I was so wrapped up in thoughts of Bella and how I was going to do it. I didn't notice Emmet, till he was right in front of me.

"Hey little bro, what she say?"

I just growled at him, didn't Emmet know the meaning of romance.

_I come on don't tell me your getting cold feet? _

I just snatched Bella a drink and stalked off. Emmet was so forward some times. He kept shouting hits in his mind, but I blocked him out I could do that now just thinking images of Bella and I just shut out. A hurricane could start around me but I wouldn't notice I was in my mind with Bella and she wasn't always fully clothed…

I pushed open the doors, and the stink hit me. Werewolf. Great the one time I needed Bella alone… But where is she? I couldn't smell her anywhere the werewolf sent was over powering everything. The whole pack must me here. Or were here…

A piece of paper fluttered on the ground I read it as I was reaching for it.

"Emmet! Jasper! Alice! Rosalie!" I said my whole body contracting with panic and pain as I realised what must have happened.

I heard them moving though the crowd, shouting there thoughts at me.

_Rose what did she say? What did she say? _

_Emmet Tell us man._

_Alice I CAN'T SEE BELLA EDWARD WHATS GOING ON?_

_Jasper Edward what did she say man you're panicking?_

They all came out together, the smell hitting them at the same time.

Rose and Emmet's faces went from beams to disgust. Alice and Jaspers were worried but now were panic stricken.

"No" Rosalie gasped

Emmet and Jasper crouched ready to spring growling like thunder.

Alice couldn't speak.

I just held the note out for them all to read.

**Bella is ours now.**

**Stay away if you know what's good for you!**

"Come on" I ordered "They're not taking her from me!"

We ran together following the scent in to the trees, not caring if any humans saw us. I could hear Alice phoning Carlisle and Esme telling them what was happening, but I was in to much pain to listen to her exacta words. I pushed on faster and faster leaving the others behind.

I had to get to Bella! I had to get to Bella! I had to get to Bella!

The wolves had gone to far this time! If they had hurt her every stinking one of them was going to die! All thought of Bella's petrified face. Jacob's gloating face.

Jacob. If Jacob lay one finger on my precious Bella he's wolf head would get mounted on my bedroom wall!

The others were screaming at me to slow down. How could they ask me that how could I possibly think of slowing down when Bella was being dragged away against her will.

The werewolf scent was still strong we were on the right path.

_We will find her Edward _

I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he and Esme joined the rest behind me. I pushed on going faster than I ever had before.

_Careful Edward there might be wolfs lying in wait ready to attack!_

Trust Jasper to see this as an army movement. What did I care for my safety? If I met a wolf it would get skinned alive!

My Bella. My Bella. Where are they taking her? My chest was being ripped my body felt like it was on fire burning with the thought of her being with the wolves unguarded unprotected and terrified…

My feet slammed in to the ground. I screamed and cried in frustration. The path spilt. My family almost slammed in to me.

"Which way?" I shouted hurting more now I'd stopped, at lest when I was running I was doing something to get close to her but now… My families heads were busy

_Why can't I see there decisions? They're using this to there advantage the dogs._

_Little Bella what's going to happen._

_Those dogs are going to pay for messing with my sister!_

"We'll split up cover both paths." Carlisle said taking charge "But Edward you must calm down and think properly. I don't want to fight the wolves if we can resolve this peacefully."

"YOU MIGHT BUT I WILL KILL EVERY REVOLTING WOLF I COME ACROSS TILL I GET BELLA BACK!"

With that I ran up the strongest trail not letting the pleas of my family hold me back. 


	6. A change of heart

**I apologise for it taking so long for me to update, but there has been some matters that require my urgent attention. I also wanted to decide how this was going to end and I warn you it will not be like the books!!!! Bella **_**will**_** chose a side… **

* * *

**A change of heart**

**BPOV**

I felt the wind hitting my bear skin stabbing with it's icy breath but I was warm against the werewolf's fur. My mind was trying to catch up with what was happing and when it did, anger burned up inside me. How dare they! How dare they take me from Edward and the Cullens I had told Jacob repeatedly it was none of his business who I went out with! And what was with the bag? Was I as prisoner as well? Jacob had a lot to answer for, not just him but the whole pack! Sam, Quil, Leah Seth I had always stuck up for them when Edward called them and this is how they repaid me? I thought of them as friends! Then my thoughts turned to Edward what would he be thinking? Would he have realised what has happened yet? What if he came after me he could get hurt! Panic washed over me, knowing Edward he wouldn't try to get me back with a few polite exchanges…

I could feel we were coming to a stop, good I wanted some answers.

I was set down on my feet, bag and gag was removed. But before I could say anything my air supply was cut off as Jacob gave me one of his bear like (or wolf like) hugs.

"Bells its ok your safe we got you out of there they can't touch you now we've got you."

He held me tightly before releasing me. His face was lit up with pride and joy as he held my hands squeezing me gently.

I ripped them from his grasp.

"JACOB WHAT THE FUCKKING HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Anger screamed though me setting me on fire as I burned.

The weirdest was Jacob kept smiling.

"I see what you mean Jacob; you can see it in her eyes." Sam said from the corner. I only just started to take in my surroundings, we were in a shack it was tiny and smelled slightly from mould and wet. We still must be in the forest; I could see trees battering against the windows trying to get in. A single light build hung from the roof lighting up the dismal shack.

"What's in my eyes? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" I had stopped shouting but the rage still ached in my longing to break free.

"It's ok Bella you'll get your mind back soon your away from him now." Jacob hushed rubbing my arms with his fiery touch. I flinched away from him, hating him for ruining my perfect night with Edward. Sam started towards me he could see I was going to start screaming at Jacob again.

"Bella we've been suspecting it for a while, the bloo… the Cullens" Sam corrected "There's been a lot they haven't been telling you. We didn't say before because we weren't sure if it was true."

"But now we do." Jacob cut in. Staring at me in a way that was starting to creep me out a bit.

"What?" I growled Edward and his family told me practically every thing, what was so important that the werewolves felt the need to capture me? (Well apart from the whole bloodsucking thing)

"Well it's difficult to explain, but the main fact is- you don't love Edward."

Before I could say anything to deny this absurd idea Jacob cut in again.

"Just hear us out Bella." He pleaded taking hold of my hand again. I tried to pull away but he held on tight. I glared at him before turning back to Sam.

"Ok surprise me explain why I don't love my soul mate." I snapped my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jacob flinched at my choice of words, but Sam breathed in deep before continuing.

"It appears Edward's talent isn't only mind reading he can hypnotize people too. He took a fancy to you the day you arrived at the high school, and it didn't take him long to have you under his spell. We don't know what he had planed for you Bella but it can't be good if he truly loved you he wouldn't have trapped you like this. We think his hypnotic spell we fade if we can keep him away from you. Don't worry about any of this Bella you'll be rid of the leeches soon we'll take care of it. We know this is hard for you and you might reject this idea but when you finally wake up you'll see what's been happing here. It's a good job we worked out what was happening."

I just stood there unable to speak. No, no this is insane, my heart was screaming at me to stop listening to these lies!!.... But… as I thought… when we danced tonight I didn't, couldn't think of anything other than his eyes… how many more times…

"No" I whispered more to myself than to Sam or Jacob "He wouldn't I…" thinking wildly for an excuse "Why now, why have you taken all this time…" I was clutching at straws; as the battle of mind and heart raged on inside of me.

"Whilst Jacob was away he came across a… vampire. He had trapped a young girl by hypnotizing her too. She to thought she was in love, although she didn't know what he was, but the vampire was using her. Apparently she was a gift for the Volturi, do you call them? Any way naturally Jacob…emmm… saved the girl but he remembered you…and…you have to believe us Bella. The way Edward looks at you how attached you are to him, constantly wanting him around…"

My mind was only partly listening to what Sam had to say, I was searching the past the first time I really looked at Edward how when… when I looked in his eyes… My heart was beating loudly trying to bring me back to my senses, but through my mind it seemed the truth…

There was a wolf cry out side.

"Bella please I can see in your eyes there's doubt there is something isn't there?"

I nodded slightly not really aware of what I was doing still running through my time with Edward, how when I looked deep in to those golden pools I felt like nothing else mattered in the world like I would follow him any where…

"Bella we need you to get changed in to these." Jacob held out a pair of girls' jeans and a top. "They're Leah's they'll disguise you scent. It is a shame you do look beautiful tonight." He smiled seeing I was believing his story.

"Why do I need to disguise my scent?" My mind more alert on the presence.

Sam who was at the door talking to a wolf I thought was Quil spoke up, "The Cullen's are coming for you already. We have to hide you."

"But why I mean say, say this is all true…why hide me?"

"The Cullen's must need you for something, like that girl Jacob found, and I don't think it's anything good. I'm sorry."

I nodded and took the clothes from Jacob. He smiled encouragingly at me as he left the shack behind Sam. I slipped out of the silky material and pulled on the ruff jeans and old shirt. Leaving the blue gown in the corner of the shack my thoughts turned to Alice, was she in this as well?

I shuck my head and followed the wolves. I'd always thought Edward was too good to be true…

**Oh dear not looking good for bad boy Edward is it? But should Bella follow her heart or her head? Keep following the story to find out.**

**Please keep reviewing, the more reviews the more I'll write…**


	7. Lost with out my Bella

**Lost**

**EPOV**

I felt Jasper trying to calm me down as we ran but I couldn't be calmed.

_Bella Bella Bella _

It's all my head could think of. I knew I would be sorry for shouting at Carlisle later but right now nothing else mattered but getting closer to my girl. The forest was flying past me it felt like a life time ago since this evening when I was out hunting with Jasper and Emmet (doing there heads in constantly texting Bella) They're good guys all my family are I could talk to them about anything, ask for advise, like this evening, and like now they would stand behind me willing to defend my Bella.

As I remembered the evening a thought came to me, I skidded to a halt.

"What the hell!" Jasper said doubling back to stare at my frozen body.

"Edward what is it?" Rose asked. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder "Son?" he inquired.

"The wolves what if they… they've realised what my plan is?"

"They could ruin everything!" Rosalie cried

"STUPIED MUTTS WHAT IS IT TO THEM?" Jasper yelled

"Hush Jasper maybe the wolves did work it out quicker than Bella that doesn't mean we should give up now." Carlisle spoke softly. "Let's keep going"

"Errrm actually we can't Carlisle…"

I didn't wait for Rose to finish I had all ready read in her mind that the trail ends a few more metres along. A false trail very clever but not clever enough I turned along the next trail smelling Esme, Alice, and Emmet mixed in with werewolf. If only the trail wasn't so strong I know I would have been able to pick out Bella's scent. My mobile started ringing I stumbled to a stop pulling it out… was it Bella? Had she escaped? Where they letting her call me? My mind was spinning wildly, Rosalie Jasper and Carlisle stood round me thinking the same. I didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Edward it's only me." Esme's voice spoke from the device. I could have crushed it in my hand.

"We need you to come. We've found something…"

I had already snapped the phone shut running down the path. Was it Bella? Why did Esme sound worried? Where was she? Questions spinning round my head it started hurting, if I had been human I would have a fever from all the worry.

I saw a small run down shack up ahead; I burst through the door smelling Bella's scent instantly. I looked round for her with false hope. Alice was kneeling on the ground, whilst the rest were stood round her downcast. I ignored them and bent to Alice. She was clutching Bella's beautiful dress. That was were the scent was coming from. I took it from Alice trying to block out my families thoughts, my own imagination was bad with out having there's added to it.

_Emmet do you think Jacob… you know… raped her?_

_Alice I can't see why she took the dress of… but maybe she wasn't the one to take it off._

_Rose What if … she was… like I…_

_Esme My poor child her innocence taken from her by wolves…_

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "There's no blood Edward she's not hurt."

_Well not physically at lest. _He added.

I barely heard him. I sat there holding the fabric to my skin letting her scent play with my mind pretending it was her I held in my arms. This could not fill my mind though. I imagined Jacob pulling this from my girl's body, letting his black eyes roam other her naked body of parts even I had not seen. Then pinning her up against the wall and taking her against her will. Him infecting her sweet body, taking her precious flower that ought to be mine! Her brown eyes filled with tears in my mind as he forced her to take him. His gloating face as he held my love in his arms rubbing his disgusting body up against her.

My hands were shaking as I lived though the nightmare. Suddenly I was on my feet staring at Carlisle.

"What now?" I said my voice trembling at the thoughts still running though my head.

"The pack has been clever Edward there is a total of 13 different trails leading away from this shack, all heading in different directions. With no idea who has Bella all we have two choices, we can split up and follow each trail separately thus finding out quicker where they lead, but risking coming across ambushes alone. The second option we can continue in small groups checking each path it will be safer for us, but will take longer to find the one to Bella. Without Alice's visions to guide us I don't like the idea of splitting up and risking losing one of our family but Bella is also our family and I don't like the idea of her being alone for any more time than is necessary."

"WELL HURRY AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND WHO KNOWS WHAT THERE DOING TO HER." My voice broke at the end showing my family a small insight to the pain I was feeling.

"Jasper" Carlisle said turning to my brother "What do you suggest."

"I… I don't like putting this in to a military perspective when there is so much else to consider." Jasper mumbled "But the second idea seems better, the wolves will be expecting us to follow the paths by setting s many I think they want us to split up that way we would be easier to take down."

Jasper wouldn't meet my eyes but thought.

_I can feel your pain to Edward but reducing our forces wouldn't help Bella. _

"I'll take a path by myself" said Emmet from the corner even he couldn't find anything funny about the situation. "I can easily defend myself there's no point in putting me in a group."

Plans were quickly drawn up, I didn't like the fact we were going for the slow option but I could see the logic Esme wouldn't stand a chance by herself and Alice was useless with out her vision, I didn't bother to say much as Jasper and Carlisle planned out the mission. I couldn't get Jacob out of my head his grinning face and glinting eyes, how I longed to get my hands on him…

We were soon ready to leave again much to my happiness running would stop me brooding. We split in to three groups in the end. Me and Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper, Alice and Esme. I could see in Carlisle's mind that he was with me to stop me from doing something I might regret. What like ripping a few wolves apart? The only thing I would regret from that would be not getting them all! Each group would follow a path when they came to a dead end they would come back and take another, that gave us four each with one left over.

I nodded once to Emmet and we rushed down the first trail, I gave a silent pray that this was the one Bella was down…

**Oh dear dear dear poor Edward, but what about his 'plan' **

**Please review and tell me whose side your on I would love to know your thoughts and ideas.**


	8. Confusion

**Sorry It's so short but I didn't have a lot of time. Remember to review and comment!**

**Confusion**

**BPOV**

My mind kept going over my time with the Cullens, the fact that I was just some part of a plan. I didn't want to believe it but it all came down to an obverses question. Why would the Cullens want me? If I had that answered I was sure I would be able to see what had been happening, see them clearly for what they were. I heard the wolves moving away from us out in different directions. Peering out from Jacob's warm fur I saw lights I the distance. In no time at all we were there outside Jacob's house.

I slid of his back and he nudged me with his cold nose. I understood. I walked in to the house though the back door. I waited in the kitchen, 2 minuets later Jacob walked in wearing just his shorts as always.

He reached out grasping my hands.

"Hey Bells your freezing." He pulled me in to the living room and sat me down wrapping his arms round me.

"Don't worry I'll soon have you warm. Don't worry." I pressed close to his warm body, I hadn't realised how cold I had become.

"Jacob." I whispered. "Tell me everything…please."

"About what?" It was strange he seemed happy after everything I'd just had to cope with it felt like no one could possibly by happy.

"The girl you found… what… what did they want with her?"

"Oh." He seemed suddenly nervous. "Well it was up near Canada I found her. I was just running, you know as a wolf, anyway I wasn't really thinking just larking about with Sam and the guys though our minds. I came across his scent it was really bad. I followed instantly, it was a natural reaction but as I got closer I could smell a human. I thought at first he was… well you know… eating. But they were both together holding hands gazing into each others eyes. She… she reminded me so much of you I stopped. I didn't know what to do attacking seemed wrong but walking away was too. As I was debating I could hear him speaking. At first I thought it was all that mushy stuff, but when I listened closely he was giving her orders. When he clapped his hands she kinda came out of a trance. She seemed dazed but did what he had asked of her."

I couldn't speak for a moment taking it all in. But that wasn't enough.

"What did he ask of her?"

Jacob hesitated, but I pressed the matter, I needed to know. It might be something like what _they_ had planned for me – I didn't even like thinking of them that way.

"She was to be a present for the Volturi. A gift, the bloodsucker was in some sort of trouble he was going to use her as an exchange."

I could only nod before tears poured out of me. I started screaming.

"WHY WHY JACOB I THOUGHT… I THOUGHT I TURLY LOVED HIM… he was perfect a guy better than anything I could dream up…" My voice broke and I couldn't continue. Jacob held me tight against his chest rocking me, soothing me.

"It's ok Bells. It's better this way soon the spell will be broke and we will be together like we should be."

It took me a while to processes what he had said.

"wwhatt?" I stuttered

"You and me Bella. Once this over we'll be inseparable it's obvious it's me not Edward your meant to be with, it's me you truly love!"

**Oh dear what is Bella going to say to this idea? **

**So sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but I've been really busy.**

**Please review.**


	9. Love?

**Lost**

**EPOV**

I felt Jasper trying to calm me down as we ran but I couldn't be calmed.

_Bella Bella Bella _

It's all my head could think of. I knew I would be sorry for shouting at Carlisle later but right now nothing else mattered but getting closer to my girl. The forest was flying past me it felt like a life time ago since this evening when I was out hunting with Jasper and Emmet (doing there heads in constantly texting Bella) They're good guys all my family are I could talk to them about anything, ask for advise, like this evening, and like now they would stand behind me willing to defend my Bella.

As I remembered the evening a thought came to me, I skidded to a halt.

"What the hell!" Jasper said doubling back to stare at my frozen body.

"Edward what is it?" Rose asked. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder "Son?" he inquired.

"The wolves what if they… they've realised what my plan is?"

"They could ruin everything!" Rosalie cried

"STUPIED MUTTS WHAT IS IT TO THEM?" Jasper yelled

"Hush Jasper maybe the wolves did work it out quicker than Bella that doesn't mean we should give up now." Carlisle spoke softly. "Let's keep going"

"Errrm actually we can't Carlisle…"

I didn't wait for Rose to finish I had all ready read in her mind that the trail ends a few more metres along. A false trail very clever but not clever enough I turned along the next trail smelling Esme, Alice, and Emmet mixed in with werewolf. If only the trail wasn't so strong I know I would have been able to pick out Bella's scent. My mobile started ringing I stumbled to a stop pulling it out… was it Bella? Had she escaped? Where they letting her call me? My mind was spinning wildly, Rosalie Jasper and Carlisle stood round me thinking the same. I didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Edward it's only me." Esme's voice spoke from the device. I could have crushed it in my hand.

"We need you to come. We've found something…"

I had already snapped the phone shut running down the path. Was it Bella? Why did Esme sound worried? Where was she? Questions spinning round my head it started hurting, if I had been human I would have a fever from all the worry.

I saw a small run down shack up ahead; I burst through the door smelling Bella's scent instantly. I looked round for her with false hope. Alice was kneeling on the ground, whilst the rest were stood round her downcast. I ignored them and bent to Alice. She was clutching Bella's beautiful dress. That was were the scent was coming from. I took it from Alice trying to block out my families thoughts, my own imagination was bad with out having there's added to it.

_Emmet do you think Jacob… you know… raped her?_

_Alice I can't see why she took the dress of… but maybe she wasn't the one to take it off._

_Rose What if … she was… like I…_

_Esme My poor child her innocence taken from her by wolves…_

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "There's no blood Edward she's not hurt."

_Well not physically at lest. _He added.

I barely heard him. I sat there holding the fabric to my skin letting her scent play with my mind pretending it was her I held in my arms. This could not fill my mind though. I imagined Jacob pulling this from my girl's body, letting his black eyes roam other her naked body of parts even I had not seen. Then pinning her up against the wall and taking her against her will. Him infecting her sweet body, taking her precious flower that ought to be mine! Her brown eyes filled with tears in my mind as he forced her to take him. His gloating face as he held my love in his arms rubbing his disgusting body up against her.

My hands were shaking as I lived though the nightmare. Suddenly I was on my feet staring at Carlisle.

"What now?" I said my voice trembling at the thoughts still running though my head.

"The pack has been clever Edward there is a total of 13 different trails leading away from this shack, all heading in different directions. With no idea who has Bella all we have two choices, we can split up and follow each trail separately thus finding out quicker where they lead, but risking coming across ambushes alone. The second option we can continue in small groups checking each path it will be safer for us, but will take longer to find the one to Bella. Without Alice's visions to guide us I don't like the idea of splitting up and risking losing one of our family but Bella is also our family and I don't like the idea of her being alone for any more time than is necessary."

"WELL HURRY AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND WHO KNOWS WHAT THERE DOING TO HER." My voice broke at the end showing my family a small insight to the pain I was feeling.

"Jasper" Carlisle said turning to my brother "What do you suggest."

"I… I don't like putting this in to a military perspective when there is so much else to consider." Jasper mumbled "But the second idea seems better, the wolves will be expecting us to follow the paths by setting s many I think they want us to split up that way we would be easier to take down."

Jasper wouldn't meet my eyes but thought.

_I can feel your pain to Edward but reducing our forces wouldn't help Bella. _

"I'll take a path by myself" said Emmet from the corner even he couldn't find anything funny about the situation. "I can easily defend myself there's no point in putting me in a group."

Plans were quickly drawn up, I didn't like the fact we were going for the slow option but I could see the logic Esme wouldn't stand a chance by herself and Alice was useless with out her vision, I didn't bother to say much as Jasper and Carlisle planned out the mission. I couldn't get Jacob out of my head his grinning face and glinting eyes, how I longed to get my hands on him…

We were soon ready to leave again much to my happiness running would stop me brooding. We split in to three groups in the end. Me and Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper, Alice and Esme. I could see in Carlisle's mind that he was with me to stop me from doing something I might regret. What like ripping a few wolves apart? The only thing I would regret from that would be not getting them all! Each group would follow a path when they came to a dead end they would come back and take another, that gave us four each with one left over.

I nodded once to Emmet and we rushed down the first trail, I gave a silent pray that this was the one Bella was down…

**Oh dear dear dear poor Edward, but what about his 'plan' **

**Please review and tell me whose side your on I would love to know your thoughts and ideas.**


	10. Revolution

**Things will start to get a little heated in this chapter, including sexually and verbally!!!**

**Revolution**

**BPOV**

I was pacing the living room when Jacob came back in he was looking pleased.

"Leah spotted some of the Cullens down a false trail that we lead, we think there confused as to where you are."

I tried to smile back at him but it was more of a grimace. There was a pause we're nobody spoke. I couldn't think what to say, my heart was still aching. I hadn't realised Jacob was next to me till he was hugging me tight to him.

"Jake!" I squealed

He laughed and realised me but kept his arms round me.

"I'm so glad I've finally got you Bella. We're going to love each other forever." His voice was low and husky, all most sexy. It would have been attractive but I felt scared, I didn't like being pressed tight against him. I tried to pull away but he held me. "Don't pull away my angel." He continued lowering his face to mine.

"Jake stop, please." I cried out He stopped but didn't pull away. "I'm not ready I meant want I said I like you But I don't love you… I feel like my heart still belongs to Edward… once this charm, spell whatever it is has worn of maybe then I like you but…" I stopped.

Jake was trembling all over. "Bella you are mine no one else can take you from me now. No one." His eyes were seething with anger.

With that he crashed his lips against mine, pushing me back to the wall. His mouth parted my unwilling lips as he grabbed my thigh pulling it round him; I felt a breeze as the door opened. The other hand was clawing at my bra as his tong went down my throat. Disgusted I bit down hard on his tong causing him to leap back and yell with pain.

"DAMIT BELLA YOU BITCH!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THERE IS NO FUCKING HYPNOSIS CRAP!!! I MADE IT UP TO CONVICE THE BLOODY PACK TO HELP ME RESCUE YOU FROM THE FUCKING PARASITES!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS WAS TO SET UP!!! TO BE ABLE TO LIE THROUGH MY MIND, TIME IT PERFECTLY FOR A MOMENT WHEN THE LEACHES LEAVE YOU ALONE!!! YOU DO LOVE _**ME**_ BELLA THERE IS NO ONE ELSE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!! YOUR MINE!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JAKE?" Sam had come in and heard everything that Jake had said…

Jake launched himself at Sam, letting the shaking take over. Sam only just had time to Change as Jake slammed in to him. Sam tried to fight back but Jake was the true Alpha therefore stronger. Sam howled in pain as he fell in to the glass table it shattering round him piercing his fur pouring blood everywhere, his head banged back on to the marble fireplace creaking it clearly in half but knock Sam out as it fell forward on top of him. I was gasping from shock as Jake turned to me. I heard paws running towards the house, so I screamed with what little was left in my body. Jacob snatched me up held me to his chest as he ran and ran. I didn't know if Sam was dead. I didn't know if the others would work out it was Jacob who had attacked him, and I didn't know if any one would be able to save me from the Alpha of the pack…

Ok Hopefully you all enjoyed that. If you have any improvements just tell me I always try to listen.

Please review its what keeps me going.


	11. Sneaky

**Sneaky**

**BPOV**

I tried to struggle but Jacob held on to me tight, my face was pressed tight to his chest so I couldn't scream. I was furious at Jake, the pack and myself. Especial me, how could I have doubted Edward? Alice she was my best friend! Yes she sometimes did my head in with the clothes but she was a sister to me. Esme was a second Mum to me how could I have thought she would be involved in a plan to hurt me? Angry tears were spilling out in to Jacob's fur.

I had no idea where he was taking me. I couldn't see or hear anything; all I could feel was his fur. My mouth burned from his assault earlier. I felt rotten, Edward had never touched me like that and just moments ago I almost hated him for something he had never done! How could some one like me still be allowed to live, I should be killed!

_May be Jake will! _

I don't know where that thought came from but it pulled me out of my thoughts. What was Jacob's plan now? He didn't have the pack to back him anymore and I was positive Edward and his family would be looking for me, where could he go?

Jacob stopped running but still had me tight against him. Ropes were binding my wrists cutting in painfully to my skin I tried to cry out but he gagged me. As he put me down I caught a glimpse of the sea sparkling in the dawn. Jake pulled something down over my head blocking my sight. All I could do was sit there listening to movement around me. Then with gentle hands I was lifted and moved in to what I presumed was a boat as it was rocking side to side, and I could here the water lapping against it.

I understood then what Jacob was planning. We would take to the water to travel; you can't follow a scent trail over water. Nobody would be able to follow us…

**EPOV **

I knew my family hadn't spoken but the voice was still familiar. I sniffed the air as we heard running feet.

A growl ripped through my body making the earth shake beneath my feet. Not caring about the treaty line I launched my self across the river towards the running werewolf in human form. Jasper tackled me round my waist closely followed by Emmet. Rocks and water flew everywhere as I wrestled with my brothers desperate to rip the boy apart. Carlisle was crying out for us to stop and Esme was screaming but I barely noticed. My anger and desperation for Bella gave me new strength I throw Jasper of and before he could grab me again I spun forcing Emmet to let go. I charged across the banking to where Seth Clearwater stood in a pair of ragged jeans. He made no attempt to defend himself; he was speaking with Carlisle and didn't seem to notice me.

I slammed him to the floor and snapped at his neck.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER??" I bellowed in the dog's face. I had a bit of a plan. Find out information from him then kill him… simple. "WHERE IS SHE?? TELL ME! IF YOU LIKE YOUR HEAD ATTACHED TO YOUR FUCKING BODY!!!!!"

"EDWARD DON'T" My family was yelling. Emmet and Jasper haled me off of him. I was fighting furiously. But Emmet had my arms pinned behind me and Jasper had me in a head lock, oh great they were protecting the dog now. Carlisle spoke to me.

"Seth was trying to explain Edward if you will just listen…"

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN I JUST WANT BELLA!!"

"I know I know but you need to calm down. You're not thinking straight and that wouldn't help Bella. Now listen to Seth."

Esme was helping the pathetic mongrel up. How I wanted to rip his throat out! Why did Carlisle trust him? They had my Bella!!!

Seth was gasping for breath "Jacob lied to us… about Bella; it's to long to explain now… Carlisle you have to come help Sam, Jacob attacked him and he's losing too much blood. We can't take… him to a normal doctor. Please you've got to help him."

"I'll come, as long as you tell us about Bella when we get there."

"Yes of course this way."

I didn't want to trust Seth. He was a wolf. He was both my natural and personal enemy… but he had Bella. Carlisle looked at me. I nodded to show him I would behave. Emmet and Jasper let me go and with Seth as a wolf we ran with him. Over the boarder into wolf tertiary.

**BPOV **

I don't know how long we travelled over the water. Jacob talked for awhile, and after removing my gag tried to get me to respond. He kept saying he loved me and that I loved him. He was doing this all for me and that we would be happy, that I would soon forget Edward and the Cullens and it would just be me and him. He could protect me, being a wolf, and nothing would ever hurt me again.

I just stayed quite not knowing what to say. What do you say to your kidnapper who was your former best friend, your boyfriends worst enemy and who was madly in love with you enough to anger a family of seven vampires just to have you?

I considered rocking the boat and trying to capsize us. But I was still blindfolded and tied up. Even then I wouldn't be able to out swim Jacob if I was properly dressed for swimming.

We soon were on land again as Jacob got out of the boat and started pulling us in. He picked me out of the boat and started leading me up a rocky beach. It was silent except from our feet crunching on the rocks and Jacob's voice.

"We're nearly there Bella I'm going to have to leave you for a moment but you'll be ok."

We walked awhile Jacob still leading me as I couldn't see. The ground changed and the air grew cold like we had walked in to shade. Jacob helped me to sit down, he asked if I was comfortable trying to get me to talk to him but I remained silent. I lent back on something, judging by the roughness on my arms I guessed on a tree.

"I'll be back soon baby." He whispered in my ear and kissed me softly under my neck. It burned and I wished I could rub it away. I heard him running away and began twisting and wriggling. I was desperate to escape. To get back. Back home. Home to Edward. The ropes cut in to me I was tied to tight to do anything.

Tears flowed from under the blindfold as I thought of Edward. How could I ever have doubted him? All he had done was loved me and I had believed his worst enemies over him! I was the worst excuse for a girlfriend. I hated myself and Edward would surly hate me for siding with the wolves. He had constantly told me how dangerous they were, and I hadn't listened and now look at me! I would never see him again…

I sat there crying till warm hands caressed my cheeks.

"shhsss my Bella I'm here now and I've got you a bed for the night." Jacob untied me and pulled me on to his back. He was furry again so he must have turned into a wolf. He ran for a while and I soon heard cars so we were closer to civilisation I thought of shouting out but what good would it do? How could a human rescue me from a wolf? Jacob startled me when he began to climb up. He swung us throw the air and I felt carpet under me. I heard Jacob moving around and a door locking before he pulled the blindfold and gag off. We were in what looked like a small hotel room the window was open and I could see a petrol station and road outside.

"Hey" he said stroking the edge of my cheek "You're safe you know I wouldn't hurt you."

Wouldn't hurt me WOULDN'T HURT ME!!! What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Oh no Jacob" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm "All you've done is abducted me!"

A wave of sadness washed over his eyes he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. I jumped at the noise, he had a phone on him?...

Jacob snatched the phone from his shorts that were ragged around the edges. I looked away as Jacob flipped open his phone _Dad _I heard him murmur more to him self than to me. Billy must have called him. _Stupid old man_. Obviously whatever Billy had said hadn't got Jacob on his side.

"It's not perfect" I turned back to him as he spoke slipping his phone away "I couldn't afford the best even though you deserve it babes."

I smiled at him and stepped forward so I was really close to him. I stretched out my finger and drew it down his chest. "I guess I should be thanking you Jake… for well saving me. For getting me away from Edward. I didn't realise how gorgeous you are." Jake's eyes lit up and he placed his hands gently on my hips rubbing at the exposed skin there. I pressed closer to him and wrapped my arms up round his neck. I stood up on my toes to place my mouth by his ear.

"I've been so stupid" I whispered lowering my voice so it was sexier "I've been messing around with that Cullen boy when my perfect guy was down in La Push all the time." I ran my tong down has jaw line.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses Bella and it doesn't matter, like I said were together now you don't have to see him again." He pressed his hand against my lower back. I giggled.

"Jake you're so bad…" I murmured against his lips.

"I can show you how bad if you let me." He winked

I lowered my hands running them along his back, letting my tong dart out along the edge of his bottom lip; he gave a slight moan of pleaser. I slid my hands into his back pockets and gave a small squeeze.

"You have no idea how good that sounds, but first I need to freshen up." I said pulling slowly away from him. He grabbed my arm kissing down it to my hand.

"Don't take to long baby."

I gave another sexy giggle, and danced in to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. Sitting down on the edge of the bath I pulled out the phone I had just pick pocketed from Jacob and dialled the number I knew so well…

**Can't girls be sneaky? **

**Hope you enjoyed that and didn't throw up at it. **

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been very busy.**

**Please review and feel free to ask any questions. **


	12. Lies

Lies

**EPOV **

We ran together, seven vampires and one werewolf. I had no idea where we were going or if they would give me my Bella. But I needed her and Seth and the wolves had her. As we covered miles of land I thought carefully over what Seth had said. But it didn't make any sense.

Jacob had lied to them. Then attacked Sam the alpha of the pack!

I was confused. I hoped we would be there son and would be able to get the truth out of the dogs soon.

As we neared Jacob's house my nose burnt at the smell. Walking in through the front door was like walking in to a stink bomb factory… yuck!!! The room was filled with werewolves. Sam was lying in a pool of blood, which for the first time didn't appeal to me; there was Quil, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, Brady and Collin who were stood around obviously unable to help Sam and were waiting for us.

Wow I thought the pack had grown.

Carlisle went into doctor mode immediately; he quickly examined Sam's body searching for the source of blood. I ignored him and turned to the nearest mutt, I vaguely recognised him as Collin. "Right where is she?" I tried to keep my voice low I knew this pack of vermin could help me get to Bella. I had to be patient kind and understanding. These guys had just found there Alpha, lying half dead in a pool of blood because of one of there brothers. You had to pity them…narr

I seized Collin roughly, and snarled at him "TELL ME YOU FUCKING MONGREL" Venin was pooling in my mouth, angry was boiling in me coursing through my veins as if it was blood.

"EDWARD" Carlisle had stood up and was facing me his face hard, "Let. Him. Go." Carlisle's voice was soft quite, but full of power. It wasn't an option. It was an order.

Out of shock more than anything I dropped the dog who backed in to the corner, looking from me to Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to Seth who was hovering in the door way, watching the scene, expressionless. "Sam has lost a lot of blood but he will be ok. The speed of a werewolf's recovery is producing enough blood to keep him alive. The trouble is as much good as it is doing Sam, the speed of his recovery is a problem. The glass from the table is imbedded inside of him, and his skin is healing fast, with the glass still inside." The pack remained silent watching Carlisle desperately. "I'll need to remove the fragments of glass by cutting open his skin."

Embry winced "Can you do that will he be ok?"

Carlisle smiled "Yes, but I need my medical kit from the house. Rosalie you know the one, in my study, in the old chest. Can you fetch it?"

She nodded, and darted from the room. Probably glad to escape the smell, I noticed none of the rest of my family were breathing. I looked back to Carlisle, my hands were shaking I needed information, who cared about Sam? If he was to die fine let him die! No one is more important than my Bella. Carlisle met my eyes briefly, then moved on.

"Is there a blanket or any cover we can use to put on the sofa so Sam can be moved on to it?"

Jared hurried out the room and returned with an old looking blanket. He spread it on the sofa with Esme's help. Whilst Jasper and Carlisle picked up Sam carefully and laid him out on the sofa. His shirt was dripping blood and was shredded and I could see pieces of glass protruding from his skin. Esme, bless her had fetched water from the kitchen with a cloth, and proceeded to mop up Sam. Carlisle smiled at her then turned to Seth. "Please we need to know why you did what you did tonight. How Sam ended up like this and where Bella is now." Carlisle's voice was again soft but full of order. Seth nodded gravely and proceeded to tell the story:

"_Jacob needed a break we all knew he was going mad seeing Edward with Bella. So Sam sent him off on holiday. We still kept in contact through thoughts but we could see Jacob was relaxing. Or at lest we thought. _

_He was gone a fortnight when Paul caught his thoughts when he was patrolling one night. They were mixed confusing; he kept running over a fight that had just happened. Paul rounded up the pack and we all phased to hear him. _

_He showed us a forest he had been running in. There he had come across the scent of a vampire. He followed it till he heard voices. As he peered through he trees he could see the vampire. He had his arms resting against a tree in front of him. A human girl was trapped in between them. Jake was about to attack because he was sure the vampire was intending to bite her, when the man whispered something. The girl let out a giggle that touched Jake. You see it reminded him so much of Bella that he stopped. They talked some more, then kissed. After that they said goodbye and the girl ran of smiling. Jake thought the couple where together like Edward and Bella. He would have left but, but the vampires eyes made him stay. They were red. He was not like you. He drank human blood but he was in love with a human? This didn't make sense to Jake so he stayed watching him. _

_The vampire made a phone call from his mobile. He said "It's all set the Volturi have agreed to the exchange…… Yes I know…… what the girl! Piece of cake she's madly in love… or a lest thinks she is, thank god for hypnosis this way I didn't have to really work hard for her to fall in love with me." That's basically all he said but it was clear as day that this vampire hypostasized the girl in to thinking she likes, do then he could exchange her with the Volturi we don't know what he was getting in return but it was obvious the ending wasn't going too be good for the girl._

_Jake… stopped the vampire and then came straight home. He was worried. He had always wondered what Edward had seen in Bella and he was scared that Bella was in danger like the other girl was. That Bella too had been hypnotized. _

_We managed to calm Jake down. Stop him from just bursting in and taking her. We decided to wait till she was alone. We followed her for awhile but one of you was always with her, till Edward left her outside. We took her and after calming her down we told her that she was being hypnotized. She never truly believed it but something caused her to accept it. It was almost like half of her believed it and the other half didn't. But it was enough for now. We got her to change in to Leah's clothes to disguise her scent, and we brought her here. _

_Jake kept trying to talk to her convince her that it was all true. Then something she said must have pissed Jake off, because the next thing we hear is Jake screaming at her saying she wasn't hypnotized and that he had made it all up. He said she loved him but just didn't realise it yet. Sam got in first and Jacob phased and slammed into him knocking him over into the table, then he slung Bella on to his back and ran of with her. We tried to follow but he got a boat and we can't follow scent over the water." _

I was seething with anger, as I listened to Seth's story. _They_ thought _I_ were hypnotizing Bella! That _I_ was planning to _hurt_ her!I have never laid a finger on Bella never! And now look the werewolves _save_ her from no danger and _hand her_ straight over to Jacob! I wanted to murder them all! When Seth had spoke that Bella was unsure of my love for her, it felt like I had been shredded. The werewolves were messing with her mind, making her doubt the surest things in her life. I vowed to get her back and never let another wolf anywhere near her.

"So the story of the girl was a lie?" Carlisle asked still calm. Alice looked like (If she could) she was bawling her head of. Esme still knelt by Sam looked crushed. Jasper's face was hard I could feel the emotions he was feeling, it was hard for him he had the wolf's guilt and our sorrow to cope with as well as his own. Emmet looked like thunder he was pacing wringing his hands.

"Yes, all a lie. We didn't think anyone could lie so well with thoughts. Please you have to understand… we didn't know we thought what we were doing was correct. Jacob made us feel so sure. We all owe you and your family. We rally acted with the best intentions."

"Yes Seth I can see that. But now we need to find Bella and help Sam."

Emmet's head snapped up. "Rosalie is back" He said. Carlisle went over to receive the bag from Rosalie and got to work on Sam. Emmet bent his head Filling Rosalie in on the story.

Seth turned to me "Ok Edward I no vampires and werewolves have never got on but if were going to save Bella I think we need to work together. Please let us help you."

I was stunned. I wanted to rip the kid apart for having anything to do with hurting Bella, but he wanted to help now…

"I just want Bella back" I whispered, I wished then to be human so I could cry. I hurt all over and had no way to release it.

"As we said" Spoke Quil for the time "Jake took a boat out we can't tack him. So there are two possibilities. One he took the boat out and is anchored of shore somewhere. Two he took the boat out went crossed water and then went back in to land further up the coast and then went on from there."

I nodded, taking it all in which ever one he chose would make it hard to track. But I will find him he wouldn't be able to hide forever…

_BEEP BEEP _

Who on earth was phoning me? All my family was in the room? I flipped open the phone, I didn't recognise the number

"Hello?"

"Edward its Bella"


	13. Search

Search

EPOV

"Bella!" I all but shrieked.

Everyone turned to be stunned.

"Are you all right where are you?"

"Hush keep it down." She was whispering "Jacob is in the next room and he'll hear you. I'm fine he hasn't hurt me but… oh Edward he's gone mad, and… and… Edward I'm scared I've never seen him like this. I don't know what he's going to do next."

"It's ok Bella we're going to get you back. Do you know were you are?"

"No Jacob brought me here blindfolded. All I know is that it's a hotel by a road, with a fuel station next to it."

"Oh God!…Where are you in the hotel?"

"The bathroom I can't stay long, he might get suspicious."

"Is there anything in the bathroom, like shampoo, soap something with the hotel's logo on it?"

"Emm… there's nothing." I sighed how could I find her if I didn't know the hotel "Wait there is something on the towels… sugar dreams."

"Sugar dreams! Ok Bella hold on we're coming."

"Jacob's shouting oh Edward please hurry I really scared."

"It's alright Baby it's alright." I just wanted to reassure her I could hear the panic in her voice and I wanted to take it away. The phone went dead.

"That was Bella?" Alice asked her eyes burning with hope. I nodded "Is she ok?"

"She says she's fine. Jacob is holding her at the Sweet Dreams Hotel." I moved quickly towards the door I had to get to her and then Jacob would be ripped to shreds and would never even look at my Bella again. But Carlisle grabbed, me spinning me backwards.

"Wait Edward."

"WHAT! WHY? WE KNOW WHERE SHE FUCKING IS WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING BACK FOR?"

"Edwards right Carlisle." Paul said stepping forward looking slightly bewildered. "We know where she is. Jacobs clearly out of his mind, we need to get to her before he hurts her."

I never thought I would be having a fight with my father, with a werewolf on my side. Then I caught Carlisle's thoughts.

_Sugar Dreams is a chain of hotels. We still don't know which one she is at._

"NO NO NO!!" I screamed "SUGAR DREAMS IS BLODDY CHAIN THERES HUNDREDS OF THE FUCKING THINGS!" speaking to my family and the pack.

Rosalie gave a small sob and turned in to Emmet's chest.

"You have to be kidding." Muttered Jared.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING AROUND DOG!" I just launched myself at him punching and kicking him all over. I needed to hurt someone to release some of my anger. If I couldn't have Jacob as a punch bag, I would settle for his doggie pal. Jared phased under me, lashing out, he sank his teeth into my shoulder. I roared in pain. Twisting my body I throw him off and out the back door shattering the glass. I sprinted after him to tackle him round the waist. Jared's claws dug into my back ripping at my skin. Strong arms pulled us apart. But I wasn't for giving up. I battled against Emmet and Seth whilst Jared did the same with Jasper and Paul. Carlisle stood between us.

"Will you cut it out?" He Bellowed "This isn't helping anyone. Edward I know your hurting from losing Bella, we all are, but fighting with our allies won't help find her! Now the pair of you shake hands and start acting like grown ups instead of school boys."

I stared at my father with astonishment, he wanted us to shake hands, be friends! But Carlisle looked at me

_They can help us Edward. If you remember Bella always wanted us to be friends with them, she respected them, now we need to._

I nodded in defeat. Emmet and Paul eyed me and then let me go. Jared was a man again and we silently shuck hands not meeting each others eyes. I could still feel the burning sensation in my shoulder and on my back. My shirt was hanging of me from where Jared's claws had sliced it open.

"Ok now we know Bella is at Sugar Dreams Hotel. Edward did she say anything else that might help us identify which one she's at?" Carlisle had taken charge immediately.

"Emm… not really she said it was by a road with a fuel station next to it."

"We could look on Google maps." Suggested Leah "Find all the different hotels and look to see which ones has a fuel station next door."

"Ok Leah, Esme you try that. Is there a computer here or do we have to use the one back at our house."

"No Jacob's got a laptop, and I know the password, he accidently thought it when we were out patrolling." Smiled Leah, obviously proud to know the scum's shit.

I was surprised when Leah and Esme went off. The pack was taking orders from Carlisle, shit they must really want to find Jacob, or maybe they weren't all that bad. Bella might be right. What if we all could be friends? After I've killed Jacob of course.

A painful half an hour later we had all learnt the whereabouts of 15 different Sugar Dreams hotels in the states. We each had our own job, and even I had to admit we were working fast. Even with Bella's small description it was hard to find a hotel that matched. Sam had broken out of unconsciousness and after had the full story retold to him, he agreed that Jacob had to be stopped. Carlisle wouldn't let him help much as even being a werewolf it was taking time for Sam to heal, but he encouraged his pack on no end.

It felt like my family and the pack had come to some mutual understanding. We all wanted Bella back safe and Jacob punished, so why not be civil and work together? And that was exactly what we did.

I had unfortunately crushed two phones now out of frustration and made a crack in the wall out of frustration. I kept thinking of Bella and Jacob. What was he going to do with her? Bella was scared I knew that because of hearing her on the phone. I wanted her safe in my arms were I could love her and hold her, with Jacob safely out of the way.

I was so angry. When Alice turned to us all and announced proudly that she had found a Sugar Dreams Hotel that matched Bella's description, and had a room booked under a name of Mr Harvey but using Jacob's bank account to pay for it, I was ready to fight…

**Hey guys thanks for sticking with me! **

**Please review and tell me want you think a lot of people have added me to favourites but not reviewed PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you thought. **

**And if you ask nicely I might tell you a bit about what is coming up. That's right your own personal preview just ask and you will get. **


	14. Caught

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to give you guys something and to leave it on a cliff hanger…**

**Caught**

BPOV

Hearing Edward had helped calm me. He new where I was now, he would come and get me. I just had to trust him. He loved me, and I knew he would never let anything hurt me. It stung to think that hours early I had seriously been considering the fact Edward didn't love me!

I pushed that fact from my thoughts and thought about what to do now about Jacob.

"Bella are you ok?"

Jacob's voice rang out from the next room, startling me. "Yer I'll just be two ticks."

Oh god what the hell was I ment to do now? I didn't know that Jacob sat in the room next door that Jacob was volatile and… and well crazy! And worse I didn't stand a chance of defending myself, yes Edward was coming to rescue me but I didn't know when he would arrive.

I took a deep breath and stepped out to meet Jacob. He was lent against the wall opposite, he smiled at me making my heart stutter with fear.

"I thought you had done a runner on me girl."

"Ha why… why would I do that Jake?"

"It was a joke Bella." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms round my waist, and whispered in my ear, his voice sending chills down my spine. "It's just us to and I love you so much."

I couldn't stand the feel of his hands on me. They were warm different from anything I was used to, and I hated it.

"Just us two baby." He twisted me round so I was pressed up against his front. I smiled at him trying to keep him happy. To scared to think what would happen to me if his temper flared, like it did back at his house. "We are going to make a wonderful couple." With that he pushed his lips against mine. Attacking them furiously, I stumbled backwards, but he grabbed my waist. His mouth forced mine open and he stuck his tongue right down my throat. I panicked and pushed as hard as I could against his chest trying desperately to get him to stop. Jacob moved his mouth from my mouth to my ear. "I know you want me kitten, don't play hard to get, we belong together." He bit my ear and I whimpered, terrified. Jacob misinterpret. Walking me backwards he pushed me down onto the bed. I shut my eyes tight, dreading what was coming. Just praying Edward could get to me soon… Nothing happened…

"Bella…" Jacob growled. I opened my eyes slowly. Jacob stood over me, his face thunder, eyes wild, he looked like a monster. In his hand was his phone. It had fallen from my pocket.

"You called him didn't you?" Jacob's voice was low sharp and dangerous.

"Jake…I"

"YOU FUCKING CALLED THE BASTERED DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes" I whispered it was no use lying.

Jacob exploded. "I BLOODY LOVE YOU BELLA!" He grabbed me from the bed pulling me to him. "I DID EVERTHING TO GET YOU FROM THE BLOODSUCKER!!!" He threw me through the room; I landed painfully on my ankle twisting it. I screamed in agony, sharp bolts of pain seared through it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jacob's body was shaking all over he was losing control of his body. Suddenly a russet coloured wolf was crouched where Jacob had been, his jaw was open his teeth bared. A growl ripped through him. I was petrified. Jacob-the-wolf began wreaking the room, tearing up the mattress and smashing up the cupboards.

I pulled myself into a corner trying desperately to protect myself from splintered pieces of wood that were shattering against the walls. I scrunched up into a ball trying to disappear. All I could think of was what would happen when Jacob turned his attention onto me!

Oh Edward help me please! Please!

The room was still. Only Jacobs panting broke the silence. I stayed curled up wishing Edward was here. Jacob's pants turned into heavy breathing. He had phased back.

"Get. Up." It was an order cold hard, with no feeling. I slid slowly up the wall not daring to disobey him. I placed all my body weight on my right foot, trying to ease the pain. "I'm sorry for scaring you Bella, and I shouldn't have pushed you." His voice was full of fake sarcasm "But you need to learn that I love you and you are mine. Unfortunately, or fortunately for me. I appears the only way to make you forget the bloodsucking bastered, is for there to be no bloodsucking bastered."

I looked up at him shocked and confused. Than panic surged through me, as his words hit home. Jacob saw the understanding in my eyes, and he laughed.

"Oh yes little Bella, you calling the leach is perfect, because when he arrives… I will kill him…"

**Hope you like this. **

**Who will win?**

**Review and tell me **

**I will answer any questions you may have about present chapters or future ones… **


	15. On the Roof

**On the roof**

BPOV

I started screaming louder and louder, hoping someone would come. No no no he couldn't kill Edward! Edward was everything I had. I couldn't live without Edward I had only survived this long because I had Edward and now Jacob wanted to take him from me as well.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!" Jacob grabbed my arms and lifted me up to his face. His eyes were pooling with hatred, his black hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. He truly was a monster. My throat chocked up with fear and I couldn't usher another sound.

"Good your learning." Jacob drawled. "Now here's what were going to do. You like the leach right? Well were going to wait for him to come, and when he arrives we will give him a present. Yes I think he will like that. Now guess what were going to give him."

I just looked blankly at him.

"Can't you guess? Well Edward's lived in Forks for so long now I bet he's missing the sun… and the heat… Were going to prepare… a little…bonfire for him… I'm sure he will enjoy it." Jacob leered down at me "Wouldn't you agree my pet?"

I mouthed wordlessly at Jacob. He was going to burn Edward.

"Lets go!" and with that Jacob flipped me onto his back and ran to the window…

*

The cold air was freezing on my face. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. How could I have let this happen? Jacob was ready and Edward was on his way because I had called him! He was coming to die. An it was all my fault.

"Smell that wonderful air Bella. Doesn't it make you feel so alive?" Jacob stood at the edge of the building a drop of a 2000 feet below. I was tied up against a railing. Petrol was heavy in the air, scratching at my throat when I breathed in. I knew what Jacob's plan was. Hell he hadn't kept it a secret he seemed proud that he had come up with such a brutal idea.

Jacob had bought a load of fuel from the petrol station across the road, then dragging me up onto the roof along with the remains of the cupboards. He built a small bonfire up using the splinters of wood and drenched them in petrol. He truly had gone mad.

Jacob turned to be smiling. "Now all we need is your bloody parasite and we can get the party started!!!" Jacob laughed loudly, his voice roaring out into the night. I struggled against the bonds that held me. I pleaded with Jake.

"Well I guess you can't go anywhere can you?" Jacob slashed through the ropes that bound me. My hands relished in the feeling of blood pumping through them again.

"Bella" Jacob crooned "I can smell vampire…"

Edward I pleaded God help him don't let him die, he's all I have.

Jacob stood up sharply. "The wimp. He's bought his family oorrr how sweet do you think they'll hold his hand when he dies Bella?"

Anger surged through me setting fire to every nerve ending. How dare he speak of Edward that way? "Oh yer" I spoke from the floor my voice sounding smooth and unconcerned. "I'm sure Edward is going to lose, after all what chance has he got? Six over vampires on his side against one of you. Yes your sure to win." Jacob's face hardened as he realised I spoke the truth. He spun round obviously looking for help or any ideas that might let him beat seven vampires.

I thought he would give up. But I didn't know this new Jacob. Suddenly he phased into a wolf snatched up a petrol can. He climbed down the building fast. I ran to the edge and looked down Jacob was unscrewing the can and pouring on the ground. Over grass and bushes, bins and paths all around the hotel. I raised my head looking desperately out. I could see headlights coming up the road. I didn't need to smell be able to smell too know it was him.

EPOV

As soon as Alice had told everyone we rushed to pack Carlisle sorted out Sam and made sure he would be ok till we got back and then packed up his kit in case Bella was hurt. The wolves closer to human needs grabbed food and water. I went with Emmet and Rosalie to get cars from our house, fast cars. We were ready in a matter of minutes.

Driving to the Sugar Dreams hotel was the most painful experience of my life. We filled Alice's Porsche, Emmet's Jeep, Rosalie's convertible and my Volvo. With all my family and the entire wolf pack we where packed together like sardines. In a long train of cars we ate up the miles quickly, by driving five times over the speed limit.

The Sugar Dreams hotel wasn't far but the ride was the longest in my life. I was in the Volvo with Jasper, Paul, Seth and Quil. Jasper had insisted on driving, I was going to protest but I heard through his mind that he didn't think I was in a good state to drive, I didn't argue because it would just have wasted time. But sitting in the passenger seat was torture, I had nothing to do but think about Jacob Bloody Black! Replaying mine and Bella's conversation. She sounded terrified.

I stared out the window; I could see the Hotel up ahead. I started fidgeting.

_Edward Calm man were nearly there _

I glared over at Jasper. I couldn't take him ordering me around right now. I focused on the building ahead of us. That was when I saw him. A brown wolf was climbing fast down the wall. Was he coming to meet us? Well that was fine with me; I wouldn't let anyone else take him down. He was mine. I could see a figure stood high up at the top of the hotel. Bella. It had to be. My heart lurched at the sight of her. She was safe. But why was she on the roof of the hotel? Jacob climbed back up the building and phased. I growled when he put his arm round Bella. How dare he touch her. As I watched, my hands balled up in to fists, the mutt pulled something out of his pocket.

We screeched round the corner getting closer and closer to the hotel. I rocked on my seat. I had to get out and run now I couldn't wait any longer. I leapt out of the car whilst it was still going at 110 miles an hour. I quickly found my balance, and started to run. The rest of the cars had stopped and everyone was following me. I could smell werewolf. It burned at my insides even though I had been smelling it all day. But there was another smell, different. I stopped when I realised it was petrol. It didn't make sense.

My family and the wolves gathered round me. The same thoughts were running through there heads as well.

_Why is there petrol all around the hotel? _

I was about too carry on, when I looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jacob had Bella, he was covering her mouth and pinning her against him. She was squirming trying to brake free. It enmity flowed through me.

"LITTLE COLD DOWN THERE IS IT? DON'T WORRY YOU WILL ALL SOON BE WARM, EVEN YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!!!" And with that he struck a match and dropped it…

The ground was covered in petrol. Jacob had dropped a matched. The entire area would be covered in flames. Cutting me off from Bella. My mind processed this all fast as the little flame fell. I dived forward…

Ok Guys I need reviews.

Reviews make me write faster…

Please tell me your thoughts on this latest chapter.

We have a CPOV coming next (Carlisle's Point Of View)


	16. Fire!

**Fire!**

CPOV

"EDWARD NO!" I tired to catch my son as he dived forward but it was to late the match hit the ground and flames flared up. We all jumped back to get out of range. I peered through the flames desperately looking for my son. Esme whimpered next to me. I held her close.

"No" Alice cried.

We couldn't jump the flames they were to high. None of us could go through them and Jacob had made sure the petrol was everywhere with no gaps.

As we all watched the flames lick at the floor I heard a screech from above. Bella. But why was she calling? We all saw him at the same time. Edward was climbing up the side of the building! He had made it through the circle just in time. Alice and Rosalie screamed out at together. Esme hugged me hard and wrapped my arms around her. Edward was alive… but for how much longer? Once him reached the top I was sure Jacob wasn't going to just hand over Bella, even if he did I knew my son to well he wasn't about to let Jacob walk away free. But even then if he managed to beat Jacob, the hotel was now on fire… Edward and Bella would both be trapped.

People were trapped inside the building as well. Cars were pulling up of the road people were watching the flames and others where shouting for someone to call the fire station. Suddenly there was an explosion nearby; the fire had spread sending the fuel station up flames as well.

We stood together werewolves and vampires watching as Edward climbed quickly up the hotel to wear Jacob was waiting with Bella…

**Yes yes I know it is short but I won't be able to update for awhile **

**Sorry**

**Please review and ask me anything you want.**


	17. The battle for love

**Battle for Love**

EPOV

Leaping through the flames had been instinct, I hadn't thought about it, the pull towards Bella along with knowing she was in danger had forced me to jump. As soon as I crossed the circle, the match must have hit because fire burst out behind me. I heard my family cry out but I didn't have time to tell them I was ok. I had to get to Bella.

I scrambled up the side of the building. Hearing Bella scream out I looked up Jacob was leaning over the edge watching me, his arm still clutching Bella to him. At the sight of this my rage moved me quicker.

JPOV

As the flames danced up and the bloodsuckers wailed, I smiled to myself. I finally had him. I knew Edward wouldn't be put of by fire. He would try to get through, and kill himself from his efforts.

Then Bella called out. She sounded happy, didn't she realise he was dead? I peered over the edge. I tightened my grip on her. He was climbing up the side of the building.

Rage ran through me. He. Was. Alive...The rage turned to excitement as I thought about it. He would come up and we would fight, I would get to kill him personally. Yes I preferred it this way, and none of his fucking family would be able to help him, or even those bloody traitors that call themselves werewolves.

I pulled Bella away from the edge. She whimpered in pain but I ignored it.

"You stay here don't move." I glared at her showing her I meant it.

I left Bella in full view and crept into the shadows, phased and waited.

BOPV

Seeing Edward alive was the greatest thing ever, relief swelled through me, and I called out to him wanting him to know I was ok.

But when Jacob left me in the middle I was confused why had he left me? What was he planning?

EPOV 

I swung myself over the ledge onto roof. I looked around searching. "Edward" Bella breathed my eyes snapped to her. "BELLA" I rushed over to her, all thoughts of Jacob gone. My girl was here.

I was a metre away when a wolf slammed into me launching me away from her. He let go pretty quickly, but my body kept going! I fell off the edge of the roof and just managed to grab on to the ledge. I hung there for a moment hanging on for dear life, no sod life hanging on for Bella, if I let go I would fall into the flames beneath me, and I couldn't leave her. I heard a scream, it sounded like Esme but I couldn't tell. I flipped my body using all my strength. I landed cat like on the roof. My eyes roamed the building. Bella was there holding herself up on the railing. She looked terrified, but I couldn't go to her. No I understood the game Jacob was playing. If I went for her he would knock me back, and once I recovered he would again slip away into the shadows.

I stayed crouched ready to spring and began to move. I could feel his eyes on me, but even with my super eyesight I couldn't see him. I walked round slowly, circling Bella. I didn't want to get her involved in this. It was between me and the mutt. I only hoped she would forgive me after, because no way was Jacob leaving alive, even if he was a friend of Bella's.

I heard a rush of air behind me and spun quickly. I snatched Jacob from the air and slammed him to the ground. Punching him in the jaw, he howled out in pain. I smiled to myself watching with glee. Jacob took advantage and rolled away. He stood and we were now facing each other about five metres apart. I concentrated hard, trying my best to focus on his mind, working out his next move.

"Jake" Bella whispered.

His head snapped to the side, and I took my chance. I hit concrete, as Jacob barely dodged me. DAMIT! Jacob's weight fell onto me; he dug his claws into my back, opening up the fresh wounds that Jared had left. I roared in agony pushed up hard. The momentum throwing Jacob backwards. Twisting I flew through the air and landed hard on Jacob's stomach. He yelped in distress as my feet ripped through his fur cutting into his skin. I leapt off and landed in a crouch facing him. He too was low to the ground. We both sprung at the same time…

BPOV

As Jacob and Edward circled each other I knew what I had to do. Whispering I called out to Jacob. It worked Jake looked towards me giving Edward a chance, but Jake moved quickly. I couldn't move as I watched the fight in front of me. I knew some girls had lads fighting over them but this was a little extreme. I couldn't bear to think what would happen. Jacob wouldn't give up and neither would Edward. Jacob had vowed to kill Edward, and I knew after what he had done Edward wouldn't let Jacob live.

There was a great crack as both of them hit each other in the air. They rolled to the ground ripping and snarling. They were moving so quick I was struggling to watch. My heart broke as Edward suddenly yelled in pain…

ESPOV (Esme's Point Of View)

I couldn't stand the thought of Edward being dead. He was both my youngest son and my oldest. Losing him would be the worst. Over the screams of humans around, our sensitive ears picked up every yell from above. We couldn't see them but we knew Jacob and Edward were fighting. It worried me that Bella too was up there. What if she got in the way? What if they got so focused on their fighting they forgot she was their and hurt her in some way?

We stood together as a family waiting. There was nothing else to do. None of us could enter the building. We were useless.

CPOV 

I held Esme to me as we listened to the terrible fight above. I could hear humans around us crying out in distress, the faint sounds of ambulances and fire engines were in the distance. But I couldn't bring myself to help the injured now. Not when my son could be tossed into flames any minute now…

The greatest piercing scream rung out. Bella, there was no mistaking it. Then the body was thrown. Tumbling, and turning, it was thrown away from the building and into the burning fuel station.

Alice and Rosalie screamed as the figure descended into the flames. But who was it? Jacob or Edward? We didn't know and we had no way of telling, we couldn't possibly retrieve the body. Panic swept through us all, as we stood waiting for the champion to reveal himself.

EPOV 

Bella screamed out, it seemed to echo through the air and stab at my heart, but there was nothing I could do. The mutt had me pressed against the floor my arm twisted up behind me; he had phased back to human. But he was still strong. I struggled to brake free of his iron grasp, but I was in danger of having my arm ripped off. He leaned down so his face was by my ear. His breath stank.

"You know Bella is such a sexy thing, I can't wait to be the one to shove my cock in her, and claim her as mine. As she so rightfully is."

Hearing his snide voice speak of Bella that way, and say that she was his when she was mine. Sent me over the edge. I gained strength I had never had before and flipped me and Jacob. I grabbed him by the throat before he knew what was happening.

"No dog, she's mine." And with that I threw him far of into the burning remains of below…

**Wow hope you like that but their problems are far from over. I've had another little idea I'm going to put in. **

**The story is not over yet…**

**Please review.**

**WARNING THEY WOULDN'T BE ANOTHER UPDATE TILL I HAVE AT LEST 40 REVIEWS OK!!!!!**


	18. AN

_To my fantastic readers _

I will say like I said in my last chapter.

If you want the next chapter I NEED 40 reviews.

Just a little reminder.

_From _

_Mystery Girl_


	19. Jump

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ShamlesslyObsessed, because she provided the 40 review. **

**Thank you. **

**Jump…**

EPOV

I watched the dog be swallowed by the flames. Victory. Bella was now mine. No one would keep her from me now. We could be together forever. I would make sure of that, no one could have her, not even death…

"Edward" Bella cried out behind me. I spun round and ran to her. I was gentle to hug her with out hurting her, but I was just so grateful to hold her in my arms again.

"It'll be ok Bella I'm here." As I held her my ears picked up on the sounds beneath us. The building would come down in less than a minute. The structure was breaking.

"Bella we need to get of this roof." I didn't want to worry her but we needed to hurry.

"How?" she whimpered she looked in pain.

"Bella did he hurt you? What's the matter?"

"Just my ankle I think it's twisted." There was an explosion below and part of the roof fell in, close to where we were standing. I picked Bella up bridal style, and ran to the edge.

"CARLISE" I called out into the smoke. I could just make them out.

"EDWARD EDWARD ARE YOU BOTH OK?"

"WE'RE FINE BUT BELLA CAN'T WALK. I CAN'T CLIMB DOWN WITH HER IT'S TOO DANGEROUSE."

"THROW HER DOWN WE'LL CATCH HER THEN JUMP DOWN YOURSELF." Emmet called up "DON'T WORRY EDWARD I WON'T DROP HER."

"EMMET OUR ARMS ARE LIKE STONE SHE'LL HAVE A SOFTER LANDING ON THE CONCRETE!"

"EDWARD THROW HER DOWN TO US OUR ARMS ARE SOFTER." Paul's voice drifted up out the smoke. Throw her 2000 feet into the arms of werewolves? How could I? I had only just rescued her from Jacob, and now I had to throw her into the arms of the wolf pack.

"It's the only way sweetheart." Bella whispered she reached up to cup my face "Just jump as soon as you've thrown me, and then we'll be together." She winced as her foot moved.

"OK!" I yelled down. I kissed Bella on the forehead, and told her I loved her and too curl up tight. She did as she was told. I threw her out towards the voices…

Waiting seemed to take forever, I had to stop breathing in the smoke was killing me (if I wasn't already dead) I followed Bella's beating heart as she fell. After what felt like a decade Paul called up that he had her. My whole body relaxed in relief. I took a few steps back to get a running jump of the roof; I had to fall away from the flames around the bottom. That was when it exploded.

A pile of petrol soaked wood nearby caught light. The whole thing flared up spitting ambers everywhere. The roof started to cave in, pieces of rubble set alight around me. Sparks flew up hitting my right side. I half jumped half fell as I felt my body burning. I twisted madly putting the flames out. I caught them quickly before they covered my body, but I was in agony. I forgot about landing. I hit the pavement, spending cracks 2 metres out. I lay there unable to move as the blackness closed in. I cried out for Bella.

"She's fine Edward." I vaguely heard Carlisle say through the heavy blackness.

"Good" I murmured before letting myself sink away…

**I thought this would be a nice twist. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**They really do make me write faster.**


	20. Waiting

**Waiting**

BPOV 

Falling was terrifying. I hated leaving the safe arms of my Edward. I felt the cold air whooshing past me. I squashed my eyes tighter closed.

I hit something that stopped me falling. I grabbed Paul's neck, opening my eyes.

"It's ok Bella your safe. I'VE GOT HER EDWARD!"

Carlisle spoke to me asking if I was hurt as Paul stood me up, I lent on my good foot. I was about to tell Carlisle I was fine just that I think I'd twisted my ankle. When I saw Edward. I screamed like Alice, Esme and Rose.

Edward on fire, falling through the air…

He hit the ground splitting it open. The fire was no longer burning but that could mean anything to me. All I knew was Vampires could only die if they were burnt and Edward…

Carlisle was the first to reach him. I too started forward and nearly fell because of my ankle; Paul caught me and helped me over too Edward. Carlisle was taking to him trying to get a response, Esme was sobbing beside him, and everyone else was in shock, even the wolves. Even Emmet couldn't speak. I felt like I was drowning. My whole life had ended there and then with Edward. I sobbed with pain alongside Esme. I knelt down by him, putting my arms round him and crying harder and harder. Alice cupped his face and let the tears spill down.

"I think…I think…" Carlisle was thinking hard. "He might me ok – if we can get him back home, I have an idea that might help him."

Carlisle's hopes restarted my heart. I looked up at him like everyone else. Esme held on to him.

"Can you save him? Please tell me you can." She whispered. Carlisle stared down at her slightly lost.

"I don't know Esme, but I'm going to try. We need to get him back to the house."

"I'll carry him." Spoke up Emmet his voice shaking, he swept forward and pulled Edward up. I whimpered at the sight of Edward's life less body in his arms.

We had no way of telling if Edward was alive or not. He of course had no heart beat, and his in his unconscious state his body had given up breathing. I silently prayed as we ran back, Jasper was carrying me. Some of the werewolves had stayed; they planned on getting what ever remained of Jacob's body once the fire was out. They weren't planning any sort of funeral; they would leave that to Billy if he wanted too, but I could tell that the pack were ashamed of Jacob, and didn't want anything to do with him. Not even a final send off.

When we reached the Cullen's place Carlisle went straight to work. Emmet put Edward down on the gold covered bed in his room, and Carlisle brought up equipment from his study. I sat by Edward whilst Carlisle worked, not daring to hope he would be alright. Jasper had had to leave because of the emotions swimming around the room; he was close to a nervous break down judging by his face.

Emmet and Rosalie stood further back into the room. Alice was at the end of the bed, concentrating furiously trying to see into the future, Esme was sat next to me, her arm around me. We all watched her husband as he worked silently over Edward.

***

Someone entered the room. I didn't look up; I couldn't let my eyes move from Edward.

"Bella dear." Esme's voice rang softly through the air. "I brought you some food."

It had been four days since we had brought Edward back. Four days since Jacob died. Five days since I had been rescued/kidnapped by the wolves. Yet it felt like a Cullen's life time, and there life time is the longest thing I know. Carlisle had done the best he could. I wasn't sure what that was, but it looked like he had treated the burns with something. The Cullen's had rung Charlie and told him I was spending a few nights here. I couldn't leave him. Carlisle came and checked on him every few hours, but there was nothing else he could do. We just had to wait. Alice and everyone came in now and again, more to see me than anything, but I wasn't much company. I didn't need to be a mind reader like Edward to know that they were worrying about me. Since we had brought Edward home I hadn't eaten or slept. Carlisle had fixed my ankle, it was fine now ached a little if I moved it but I never did, because I never left Edward.

Alice had been trying to see when, Edward would wake up. But she couldn't all she could tell us was he would be up and about by the next summer. What help was that? It was bloody December!!! I didn't call her for it, I understood she couldn't help it; she seemed just as infuriated by it as me. Emmet tried, as always, to lighten the situation by saying Edward hadn't decided when he was going to wake up yet, but he had decided to wake up by summer so he could have a water fight in the garden with him. I tried to smile at this but nothing could make me smile.

I stayed by Edward's side. Wishing desperately for him to move slightly or breathe, just so I could know he was coming back to me.

Esme was stood beside me now holding out a plate of sandwiches. I hadn't eaten for nearly five days but the food just didn't appeal to me. I shook my head gently trying not to hurt her feelings. Esme sat down beside me.

"Bella" She whispered "You need to eat; Edward wouldn't want you to starve. Your heart might be rejecting it, but your body needs it. Please try to eat something." She looked at me pleadingly. I didn't like refusing her like this, but there was no way I could eat. She left the plate anyway. I wondered who she worried about more me or Edward.

I sighed as a watched the handsome god sleeping in front of me. What would I give for him to wake up and he be ok? My life? My soul? Anything for him. I realised what it must have been like now when I was lying half dead the attack from James. I couldn't stand it. At lest Edward knew I would be ok and Alice would have been able to tell him exactly when I would wake up. But I had no idea when he would awake.

My body ached all over from lack of sleep. Esme had tried to persuade me to rest but my mind is too awake for it, and I couldn't leave. I laid me head down looking up at him, I clutched his hand and mumbled "Edward when will you come back to me?"

I tried not to sleep, but my body gave up and I collapsed into a deep sleep…

EPOV

Pain seared through my right side. It felt like part of my body was transforming back into a vampire. A lay still unable to move, all I could feel was pain. There was only two things I could think about, pain and Bella.

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

Pain

Bella

It went on for days. At last I slowly opened my eyes. The light poured in. My eyes quickly adjusted taking in everything. My CDs, the black leather couch. I was laid on my bed sinking into the golden quilt. Next to me holding on to my hand with her head on the side of my bed, was a goddess. My Goddess. My Queen. My Bella. Someone had wrapped a blanket round her shoulders. I whispered her name. I reached out towards her twisting slightly, pain returned. I stifled the cry with in me as not to wake her. Carlisle and Esme were by my side. They didn't speak aloud, just through there minds.

_Carlisle: Don't move it'll only hurt your wounds. I rubbed them down with vampire venom but I think it will take a few more days till they heal probably._

_Esme: Don't speak we don't want to wake Bella; she hasn't slept since we brought you home, four days ago. She refused to leave your side for anything._

I smiled at them to show them I understood. It hurt to think Bella had been suffering because of me, but I couldn't blame her, she must have been so worried. I motioned to them to help me sit up. They did and I slid across the bed and made room for Bella. Esme laid her next to me; Bella mumbled something inaudible and curled up against my left side. I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair lovingly. Carlisle was looking over my burns checking on their progress. They hurt when he touched them, but so long as I kept still they remained numb.

_Esme: The others are out hunting. They will be so pleased when you return, they have been worrying so much about you, and even Emmet has been down._

I smiled at her, I was grateful that she wasn't speaking, Bella needed her rest, judging by Esme's thoughts she had slept only a few hours. I wouldn't let her leave my side till she had fully caught up on her sleep.

_Carlisle: Well they're looking better. The venom hasn't worked that fast, probably because you're already a vampire, but a few days and you should be fine. I just hope Bella will be ok now your up, I'll have Esme bring up some more food for her, Get her to eat as soon as she wakes. She'll only listen to you, I didn't realise how stubborn she could be till now. _

He chuckled to himself, and Esme glanced at him curiously. I remembered Bella limping on the roof, and pointed at her ankle looking at Carlisle. He smiled and played out in his thoughts that she was fine it had only been a twist. I sighed with relief, Bella had known worse, but I hated the thought of her hurting. I snuggled closer to her breathing in her sweet freesia scent and smiled.

_Carlisle: We'll leave you alone I've got to go to work anyway, I'll see you later son._

_Esme: I'm so glad your ok Edward, Bella will be so happy when she wakes. _

They left hand in hand thinking how much they loved that I had finally found someone, and that she was…well Bella there was no other way to describe her. Bella was perfect, and I loved her so much. Lying there holding her in my arms was the best thing I had ever experienced. When Jacob stole her from me, my heart had broke, the thoughts I thought were dreadful, I shuddered even now at the idea of what he could have done to her. I made a mental note to check with Bella that he hadn't…

But now Bella was sound asleep in my arms again, my heart was whole and beating (theatrically). Bella mumbled my name and placed her skinny arm on my chest. I hadn't realised how much weight she had lost! I inspected what I could see of her body. She had lost pounds! Through not eating and worrying about me she had dropped at least a quarter of her body weight, and she hadn't had a lot to being with. I wanted words with my family how dare they let her starve herself for me. I know Bella could be stubborn but hell Carlisle has come across people who where starving before, there were ways to make them eat; he could have used some of them! I laid there fuming, till Bella whimpered next to me. The hate left me as I gazed at my angle in my arms.

BPOV

I slept deeply; I could feel it refreshing my whole body. I dreamed of Edward as always. We were just talking, I wasn't sure want about, we where lying in the meadow and the sun was dancing across his skin. I was slowly coming back to reality, I tried desperately not to leave but my mind was pulling me away.

I kept my eyes shut as I remembered all that had happened. Jake taking me… Jake becoming a monster before my eyes… Edward and him fighting. Fire… fire everywhere… falling…Edward…Edward…EDWARD!

My eyes shot open. I was lying on such a soft bed, my whole body was relaxed. I blinked up into the eyes of my love.

"Baby." Edward whispered.

"Edward… oh Edward your awake! Are…are you ok?" I blabbered not getting the words out properly.

"Shhhss sweetheart I'm fine. My left side still hurts when I move, but Carlisle says in a few days it'll get better. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" I stared at him, taking in his wonderful form so happy he was back, "Why would you be worried about me?"

"You haven't eaten for days! You have lost so much weight your going to make yourself seriously ill. Please Bella eat for me." His eyes were wide with concern.

I couldn't help it I had to laugh. "Edward is that all you're worried about? You're set on fire, nearly burn to death. Fell 2000 feet, which I'll admit is not that much of a big deal for you and all you're worried about is me not eating."

Edward's lips shuck, but he couldn't help it either. He chuckled with me. "It does sound stupid when you say it altogether."

The door opened timidly, Esme poked her head round hesitantly.

"Bella I'm so glad your up, here is your lunch and I'm not letting you get away with it this time, your going to eat it even if I have to force it down your throat" Her voice was stern but her eyes twinkled.

"Ohhh Bella I would do as you're told Esme has been known to get violet when we don't behave." Came Emmet's booming laugh from down the hall. He strolled into the room beaming at me and Edward.

"Emmet Cullen, I told you too stay outside Edward needs his rest!" Esme placed the tray down on the table and turned hands on hips at Emmet. He crumbled under her glare.

"But mum." He wined like a toddler.

"Oh let he stay, let them all stay, I wouldn't get a moments rest with their thoughts shouting questions at me anyway." Edward said smiling widely and holding me tight against him.

"YER GO EDWARD." Yelled Emmet as everyone pilled into the room. Esme wacked him round the head. He staggered back stunned; everyone laughed even Esme at Emmet's face.

"You can stay as long as you're quiet."

Emmet nodded slowly still in shock from being hit over the head by his timed tiny mother.

He quickly snapped back to reality once Esme had left, and bounded across to the rest of them by the bed. Alice handed me the tray and I took it gladly my hunger had returned and was scratching at my insides. We talked for hours answering all their questions. They all said how worried they had been about me when I was taken. I told them all about what had happened, what Jake had said and done. Edward tensed when I talked of the hotel room. They all sat listening. I could tell they were on tender hooks, waiting for me to tell them there worst fears, but I had had a lucky escape Jake hadn't touched me. Edward helped me explain the scene on the roof, and they told me want went on when I was taken.

"Well I'm glad the basterd is dead." Muttered Emmet, at the end.

"Emmet Cullen wash your mouth out!" Shouted up Esme, making us all laugh as Emmet stared round gob smacked.

"So he is really dead?" I asked looking at Emmet.

"Yes babe, Sam rang; he's doing fine by the way. They found his body; it was burnt but still recognisable. He's dead." Edward whispered leaning in to kiss my hair. I sighed in relief, Jacob was gone. He wouldn't be bothering us again.

Edward soon got tired; it was strange, he said, although he couldn't sleep he felt like he wanted too. I nodded and snuggled down next to him, my head on his chest. Esme was a fantastic cook, and now after all the talking and food I was tired again. Before I fell asleep Edward spoke.

"Bella…I… I'm sorry about Jacob… I know you cared about him… and…and he was a good friend of yours… I just… I just couldn't let him life… I'm sorry love… please forgive me." His voice broke on the last bit.

I sat up placing both of my hands on his chest careful not too touch his burns and looked deep into his golden eyes. "Edward you didn't kill my friend, he died long before that, before Sam sent him away. All you're asking is if I forgive you for killing the monster which was living as Jacob Black after Jake died." I smiled and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. He returned it, and I settled down at his side to sleep.

**Wow what a lot; I don't think I have ever wrote so much.**

**There is one ****final Chapter**** if you want it I need 50 reviews.**

**Deal?**


	21. AN Again

**I need at lest 50 reviews before I can update. The new chapter is all ready just come and get it. It's the last one and I know you will love it.**

**I'm starting on a new story if you go to my profile you can read a bit about it under **_**Coming Soon**_

**BUT FIRST REVIEW!!!**


	22. The Plan

**The Plan**

EPOV

"Good luck today brother, hope it all goes to plan." I smiled weakly at Jasper. I was so nervous despite his effort, if my plan didn't go well it could ruin my life…

BOPV

"Have a good time Bella." Alice sang as we left.

It had been a month since the whole kidnapping thing happened. Edward was fine now. The venom had run its painful course and he was as right as ever. I hadn't left till he was better; I couldn't bear to leave until he was ok. Charlie had been upset that I had stayed so long at the Cullen's but I told him Edward was ill and I didn't want to leave him. It was partly the truth… The hardest part was pretending to be upset when he told me of Jacob's death; Billy had decided to give him a funeral although only Sam had gone out of the pack, as representation for the wolf side of Jacob. I might have gone but Edward still wasn't healed probably yet so I didn't, Charlie was furious with me but Billy understood and managed to persuade him not to march up to the Cullen's house and drag me away. Edward too tried to get me to go, he still felt bad about killing my 'friend' but I didn't hold it against him Jake deserved what he got. At lest one thing good thing came out of all this. The Cullens and the werewolves were on quite good terms, after working together and Carlisle saving their leaders life, they started to like each other. The Cullens still weren't allowed to enter La Push, but the wolfs had taken to coming up to the house and challenging Emmet to wrestling matches, which of course he always accepted and thoroughly enjoyed, though not always won. Alice and Leah were quickly becoming good friends, Alice saw dressing Leah as a challenge; because she couldn't see what outfits would look good on her. Some times Alice would get so frustrated because she couldn't find an outfit.

"We will Alice." Edward and I chanted in unison. It was a perfect day in forks, although the sun wasn't out it was still warm. Edward had been up for a few days now, he went hunting first (He wasn't that hungry because his family had been bring blood back for him, but he claimed it wasn't the same, and I could understand that… kind of) But today Edward was insisting on taking me to the beach, they knew a good spot were no one goes because of the steed climb to get to it (I was to travel on Edward's back). After checking with Alice we were of too the beach. It felt kind of weird, especial when the whole family was there to see us off… and Edward did whack Emmet over the head, who was grinning cheeseally. Strange…

"It's Beautiful here Edward it really is." The water lapped at the sand, making sweet music. I was laid across Edward on the white sand. He groaned.

"What?" I said sitting up, I feared his wounds were stating to ache again.

"Why do you keep saying things are beautiful, I keep telling you." Edward cupped my face and whispered. "With you around nothing is beautiful."

I smiled as his eyes twinkled with what can only be described as love.

"Come." He said "Take a walk with me by the water." He stood up and like the gentleman he was offered me his hand. We strolled down the sand to the crystal blue waters edge. We walked for a while not talking just gazing out at the ocean, well I was but I could feel Edward's eyes on me. The warm water was lapping over my feet when Edward stopped me and turned me to him.

He reached up and tucked a stand of lose hair behind my ear. "I love you so much Bella." He whispered looking deep within me. I blushed like a fool. He laughed "Isabella Swan." He said and knelt down in the sand, my heart skipped at beat as he pulled out a small black box and opened it. A small beautiful sliver ring decorated with delicate swirls, and a tiny diamond, was nestled in white silk. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" (thank you SM there your words.) I gasped in shock as he looked up at me, his face unsure waiting for a reply.  
"Edward Cullen as if I could ever refuse you… Yes." I whispered, Edward's face lit up and he grabbed me hugging me to him swinging me round. A wave hit the beach hard spraying us as we laughed joyfully. We stopped spinning and he leaned down to kiss me. It was amazing; his lips although hard wear soft against mine. His arms encircled my wait pulling me closer. Mine wrapped around his neck bring him to me. We broke apart and lent our foreheads together. He pulled the fragile looking ring from its bed of silk and slipped it softly onto my left hand. His eyes never leaving mine, he brought my hand up and kissed it…

**How sweet!!**

**I thought that they deserved a happy ending, also who agrees with me on this? Edward really put himself down by proposing with out a ring in her bedroom. Totally unromantic!!! **

**Please review this is my first one over with.**


	23. Voting

VOTING!

I have had a new story bugging me for ages now right the way though my exams it's been torture to keep revising whilst all I wanted to do was come on here and write it down. So I have it on it's way but I would love to know if anyone is interested therefore I have a poll up. You can read a brief summary of what it is about on my profile and then vote.

Thank you,

Mystery Girl. x


End file.
